Ahoge of the East
by RezleVettems
Summary: A new romance set in the Edo Period of Japan where samurais struggle to survive in a new Japan. Konata, the infamous Ahoge of the East,is in search of happiness. And a tournament for the daimyo's daughter sounds just fine to her! The story has only begun.
1. Chapter 1: Be my Wife!

Ahoge of the East

Chapter 1: Be my Wife!

Centuries ago, samurai ruled the Japanese war stricken world with blades to pave their path to power. Suddenly national peace swept that world of violence and blood away almost as if to carry the anger and fury over the ocean and into the depths, never to be seen again. The Tokugawa Era introduced a new samurai, one who sheathed his blade and became a diplomat and servant of the wealthy. Though the rules have changed, many samurai become ronin and struggle to avoid the fate of their brethren, aiming only for happiness in a new Japan. One warrior by the name of Konata begins her search for happiness in the bustling castle town of Edo, the year 1716 AD.

_Gurgle._ Konata placed her free hand on her small belly, aching from the groans of her weary body. It had been an entire day since she ate and her coin purse was defenseless against the local merchants and their tempting merchandise. "Now I will die," she whined. "Because I bought these manga scrolls. I guess I'll have to resort to eating my precious scrolls until a job opportunity arises."

Strolling through the crowds, her right forearm dangling like a cast in her robe. A tail of blue hair swung at the back of her head, adding to the unusual serenity she instilled to those around her. A katana was always by her hips, growling for a fight. Prior to the great political changes she was not an excessively violent person but in battle she made a name for herself. Those who died by her blade will only see a red, crescent moon and two emerald stars before meeting their maker.

Today she found herself another labor district of Edo, her ears endlessly bouncing to the sounds of coins slipping into palms and varying scents of fish, rice and fruit. The smell of money was easy to recognize, the sound alone hummed a metallic melody in her ear. Pulling out her octopus-shaped wallet, she could see two lonely quarters sitting about, ignoring the fact that Edo was now mysteriously using American currency for the author's convenience. "Fifty cents will only get me candy. I need something more to stop my horrible, endless pain. I pray Amaterasu grants me good fortune for I am hungry and lonely in this world."

During this prayer, small girl could be seen in the distance, tumbling with two buckets in her hands. She squealed distressfully as the buckets slid wildly along a stick. Konata examined the crowd, no one would help. She made it her duty to correct that. Losing to the slightest gale, the girl fell over, feeling the buckets slip down the stick. She covered her head, bracing for impact and humiliation. Nothing. Dashing through the herds of people, Konata gently placed a firm grip on the buckets before they fell, towering over the frightened child. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…thank you Ms. Samurai," the child nervously replied, rising from the ground. She was surprised by the height of her savior but nonetheless grateful.

"No problem. May I have a sip of water? I have my own cup," Konata casually inserted. The girl nodded, not wanting to deny the lady who just helped her. Konata pulled out a two liter jug, filling it to the top with water. The bucket was nearly half empty from such a blatant act of gluttony. Konata took an embracing sip, sighing in satisfaction. "Thanks, that was great. You sure know where to get good water. Bye."

Walking away, she left the girl in shock and horror, now she would have to go back and refill the other bucket. Konata was pleased for now but lunch time would fly in soon and her stomach had the natural ability to tell time. She would like to eat some ramen and have a cup of green tea but with no money thievery became the last method left and that wasn't a part of her Bushido. Her eye then caught glance of a poster. "What's this?"

"It's a tournament," a green haired woman happily said, mouth half stuffed with meat buns.

"Who are you?" Konata asked. "You're dressed in black robes and carry a lovely sheath."

"My name is Yui Narumi, an official samurai and peacekeeper of this district. I just put this poster up by orders of a Daimyo."

"What's the prize? Money?"

"Nope. It's even better. The winner of the tournament will receive the hand of the lovely Miyuki Takara in marriage."

"Marry the Daimyo's daughter? Legally speaking I would get access to the daimyo's vast wealth right? And connections to businesses that make even more money?" Konata asked. Yui nodded, reassuring Konata that what ever plan she was cooking up would work. "Looks like I just found a way to pay for lunch! Where is it being held?"

"Just cross the Edo Bridge and enter Kuramae, it's right in the center."

"The commercial center. Good. Thanks for the info," Konata said, waving farewell to the officer before running off.

"What a nice girl. Her hair was a bit strange though…that ahoge…wait a minute. Wasn't that Konata?! The Ahoge of the East?! The Bloody Crescent?!"

"Meal ticket, meal ticket, meal ticket," Konata sung to herself, making her way to the Edo Bridge. The unpaved soil beneath dusted her sandals and the bottoms of others' robes. Dirt was a mere sacrifice in comparison to the sight of the area. A river passed under the bridge, sounding like handheld fireworks as people made certain to find a spot to watch the event, close enough to even get cut from a blade. Searching all over, she spotted the sign-in table, able to skip dozens of people with her petite frame. "Like a sudden gust I make it to the front!" she cheered, grabbing a form. "Hey, you can't skip me!" a voice cried out.

"Who dares question my ideology that cuteness overrules line spots?" Konata grunted, whipping her blade out. A purple hair girl glared at the dwarf with determined ferocity. Konata stepped back, struck in awe at how beautiful this girl was. No, it was more than that, she was beautiful and cute! Those in line watched as the two confronted each other. "My name is Kagami of the Hiiragi house!" the girl revealed. "And it's proper manners to introduce yourself before asking others for their name, skipper."

"I'm Konata of the Izumi house," she waved. "I like your pigtails. They're really cute on you."

"W-w-what?! What does that have to do with anything?!"

"You're blushing. You're adorable."

"Shut up! This isn't about something trivial like that! You skipped me, apologize and go to the back of the line!"

"What line?" Konata asked, looking behind the fussy girl's back. Kagami turned back, only to see everyone who stood behind her had ran away. "What? Where did they go?"

"They recognize my furious aura," Konata hypothesized, holding her chin in one hand. Kagami slid her sword out of its sheath and placed the tip before Konata's lazy expression. "Do not mock me! I will win this tournament and take you down!"

"We'll let our blades decide that," Konata grinned, walking away. "I already signed the form while you were looking away. Makes the whole argument useless, really."

"Why you-"

Miyuki peeked out the window from her home, watching warriors from all parts of Japan walk through the tourney grounds. Few looked nice or gentle. "Don't worry," Mrs. Takara said, patting her daughter's shoulder. "You'll find someone nice today. Besides, samurai are trained with Bushido and a sense of chivalry. Even looks like there's a few cute girls willing to fight for you."

"I know mother. I'm just nervous. Many of the men smell and are rough with women. And if it were to be a ronin who I would marry, he may not take care of the family wealth so well," Miyuki said, continuing to investigate the fighters below. "Try not to worry about it Miyuki. Besides, this is the best way instead of dealing with snobby suitors who are guarantee to be rude and thoughtless."

"I suppose your judgment is best."

"Good girl. Now get dressed into your pink komon. I want you to look more beautiful than you already do now."

"Okay."

Konata found the tournament organizer standing beside the waiting rooms. Kagami happened to arrive at the same time. "Hello beautiful," Konata sweetly hummed. "Will you leave me alone you lecher?" Kagami snapped back.

"There's no reason to be mean. I'm complimenting you. You're a very pretty person."

"S-shut up! I don't need to listen to you! If you want to talk you better talk when my body's on the ground."

"An invitation?"

"I'm talking about the fight!! Geez, I can't wait to cut that ahoge off of you."

"And I can't wait to cut your robes apart and see what's underneath," Konata grinned. Kagami trembled with rage at the quick remarks from this easy-to-package girl. How could she be so confident to pick fights with other samurai? "Alright," the organizer called out. "Here's a chart of the rounds. You may wait in the waiting room until it is your turn to fight."

"See you in the ring," Konata kindly said, waving her before going to her separate quarter. Kagami snatched the chart from the man's hand, growling at Konata who already vanished from the scene. "Who does she think she is?"

"Cheers!!" Mrs. Takara loudly greeted, stepping out of her home and into the battle ring. Miyuki followed with a veil clouding her face. Konata knew that her future bride would be gorgeous; the mother was beyond cute by herself! Kagami's eyes kept on Konata, trying to decipher her opponent. "Greetings violent monsters and ronin!" Mrs. Takura continued. "As you all know, this is a tournament of strength, win using any method besides outside help. If you cheat, my own personal unit of warriors will kill you and dump your body in the filthiest river of the filthiest district."

She paused, looking around at the crowd. Was she expecting them to applaud to this threat? After a silent minute, they did. "Excellent! Now that you understand the rules, let's start! Our first battle is Kagami Hiiragi versus Zarachi the Baby Eater!"

"The Baby Eater?" Konata muttered. Kagami gripped onto her blade, entering the ring without reluctance. Across from her stood a burly man with random spikes of hair scattered along his scalp. "Prepare to die, Baby Eater!" Kagami taunted, pulling out a lavender blade. Konata squinted at the sight. "What kind of sword is that?"

Flashing by her opponent, Kagami already sheathed her sword. The fight was over. Zarachi collapsed to the ground, his blood spilling onto the ground from his stomach. Kagami didn't kill him, she never wanted to. He simply would have to live without a kidney. "That was wonderful!" Mrs. Takara cried out. "Our first fight and what an easy victory! My daughter will be happy with such a mate to defend her! Next up, Konata versus Hell Ogre Kraust!"

"A Russian?" Konata asked, stepping into the ring. It wasn't hidden at all; his origins gleamed in his thick coat and titanic muscles. He spoke nothing but Russian and towered everyone in the crowd by at least two feet. The crowd fell dead silent when Konata's fingers wrapped around the hilt of her sword. Kagami couldn't understand everyone's excitement. Was there something they knew but she didn't? Konata didn't blink. But the second Kraust did, he lost. His vision was now red before finally hitting the ground. "That girl is mine!" Konata declared.

Suddenly numerous people dropped from the tournament. Samurais began to turn around and leave, not showing up for half of the battles. Konata and Kagami both breezed through their matches, striking down their opponents in one hit. Konata played around with a few until she realized how far the sun was in the sky. Lunchtime was coming and she needed to finish this tournament quick, get money from her new bride and eat! During the battles, Kagami carefully observed Konata's style. Unable to grasp it at all, she began to realize something. Fear was seeping into her heart.

"And the final match!" Mrs. Takara exclaimed. "Konata versus Kagami Hiiragi! Either way my daughter wins! Let the match begin!" She hopped back to her seat beside Miyuki, keeping her legs on the cushion. "Are you happy Miyuki? They seem to be very nice girls. I'm sure they'll love you with a gentle hand and funny stories."

"

I'm glad," Miyuki nodded. "I just hope they don't harm each other too much for my sake."

Konata grinned as she entered the ring, seeing a new nervousness about her foe, Kagami. The two kept a hand on their hilts, waiting for the fight to begin. "Go!!!"

Konata nearly glided across the ground at Kagami who blocked the strike with her blade. The strength pressing down on her was immense! How did this dwarf get so strong?! Konata kept her confident smile as she added more force to the push. Kagami stepped back and slid her blade across Konata's, retreating to the far side of the ring. "That's an interesting sword you have there," Konata noted. "What's its name? Or better yet, its wielder."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Why are you so mean to me? I really don't want to be on bad terms with you. I really do like you."

"Stop talking so gently to me! How can you be so nice when you wield a sword?"

"Are you saying you're not nice?" Konata asked. Kagami began to pace around the ring in a circle. Konata mimicked her motions. The purple haired girl didn't seem to respond. Lifting her sword, Kagami slid across the ground and aimed for Konata's feet. Konata leapt into the air, dodging the attack. This was a perfect opportunity to plunge her blade into Kagami's head. Kagami knew this as well and closed her eyes. She felt herself sliding all the way into the end of the ring. Opening her eyes, she realized she was unharmed.

Konata stood calmly with blade in hand meters away. "Why? Why didn't you finish me?" Kagami asked. A smile remained glued to her opponent's face. "Answer me!"

"Stop yelling Kagamin."

"What did you call me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Kagami rose from the ground, patting the dirt off her legs and robe. Picking up her blade, she clamped it harder than ever. "Then you're just wasting my time. Hurry up and die!"

Konata easily fought off the rapid swings. Kagami was out for blood, was it for victory or did Konata bother her that much? Fatigue began to creep into Kagami's face and watching Konata effortlessly shield herself only intensified her anger. "WHY?!" Kagami yelled, trying her best to press against Konata's sword. The two were close enough to feel each other's breath. "Why are you fighting when you seem so relaxed and act so merciful?!"

"Because I'm only doing this for a free meal. It's almost lunch time," Konata explained.

"What? You're going to marry the Daimyo's daughter just so you can buy a meal?" Kagami asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I'm hungry."

"How…how petty!! You're completely different from me! You deserve to lose!!"

"Then why do you fight?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Just tell me," Konata sang. Having enough of pushing Kagami back, she sent a surge of strength into her arms and sent the girl flying away. Kagami attempted to stick her blade into the ground but it only spun from the speed and flew out of her hand. Hitting the fence that composed the ring, she could feel every muscle aching. Konata was simply too powerful. "Tell me or I'll tear off all your clothes in front of these people."

"Fine! It's for my sister!" Kagami yelled, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "She…she lives here in the city but hasn't sent any letters back like she promised. It's been months and I'm worried. She…anything could have happened to her. I need this victory! To marry the daimyo's daughter and use their resources to find my sister!"

"Pick up your blade then," Konata calmly said, returning to the other side of the ring. Kagami instantly ran over to it and headed towards Konata, yelling at the top of her lungs. Metal clashed and scratched but Konata continued to have the upper hand. "You're so strong! Who are you? Why didn't you write your last name on the sign up form?" Kagami demanded.

"I'm Konata of the Izumi household," Konata casually said. "Better known as the Ahoge of the East."

"N-no way…the Bloody Crescent…" Kagami fearfully muttered, losing her grip on the blade. Weakness broke her stand on the ground, causing her to fall back. Konata suddenly felt like the sky above, the ahoge that would be drenched in blood was like a bloody crescent moon. Those glowing green eyes could only be described as stars from Heaven. "There's….there's no way I could win. That's…you're too much. Someone so stupid…had some much power."

"Even when you're scared you still fuss at me…" Konata sighed. Bending onto her knees, Konata tried to whisper in Kagami's ear but Kagami moved back. Konata gripped onto the girl's shoulder and kept her close. "I've decided," Konata said. "On something very important. The daimyo's daughter was a nice deal but I would much prefer you as wife."

"What makes you think I would agree to that?" Kagami nervously muttered.

"If you agree to become my wife, I will concede the fight," Konata explained. "And you can use your new resources to find your sister."

"But…what about the daimyo? I'll be engaged to her if I win."

"You'll figure something out."

"….o-okay. I accept. I accept!"

"Good," Konata smiled. "I really do like you. Quite a lot. I hope one day it can become love for both of us to share."

"Yeah right," Kagami remarked, rising from the ground. Konata sheathed her sword and walked away from the arena. "I quit. Kagami's the winner."

"Hmm? Is that how it is?" Mrs. Takara asked, caught off guard by the abrupt decision. It was okay with her, both girls seemed promising. "The victory and my daughter's hand goes to Kagami Hiiragi!! Congratulations!"

"Konata…" Kagami whispered, watching her new secret fiancé walk away from the scene. "How can someone so kind get a name like the Bloody Crescent?"

Konata's lips began to move. Kagami squinted to see, reading what was said from quite a distance. "Buy…me…lunch…later. Huh?" Kagami muttered. "Wait a minute! Now I have two fiancés...What the hell?! This is only more trouble than before!!"

**

* * *

**

Preview: Kagami Hiiragi is now wedded to two powerful people, the gentle daimyo's daughter Miyuki Takara and Konata Izumi, the infamous Bloody Crescent and Ahoge of the East. For the sake of finding her sister, she might turn one of these people into her enemies. But who has time to betray someone when Misao Kusakabe the Fanged Warlord hears of Kagami's new engagement? An all out war for Kagami's heart begins to unfold. Next time on Ahoge of the East, Samurai Love Square!

Author's Note: The first chapter of Ahoge of the East is done. I don't know how I thought this up but the idea of the girls in the Edo Period of Japan as samurais really amused me. I hope to make it 25 chapters, like an anime sort of thing. Romance combined with adventure and non explicit violence makes a good cup of tea. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Square

Ahoge of the East

Chapter 2: Love Square? What kind of romantic geometry is that?!

Small fireworks burst into the air, sending a collage of colors flying through the air in an explosion. Outside the Takara residence the servants laid out tables and rows of banquets in the moonlight, frequently colored by the lights above. Kagami stood at the entrance, glad to not see Konata roaming the area. She could only hope the legendary Ahoge of the East had forgotten their deal. "Come on Kagami!" Mrs. Takara cheered, pushing her new daughter-in-law-to-be to a seat. "The party'll start in a few minutes! Enjoy yourself! Plates are made for you and everything!"

"O-okay…" Kagami quietly sat on her knees, feeling lucky to actually spend a meal with a pillow underneath her legs.

"Hello, I'm Miyuki Takara, it's a pleasure to meet you," Miyuki bowed, taking her place at the royal table. A bonfire had been lit for the dancers to frolic around. Kagami drank her tea, unsure of what to say to her new second fiancé. "I'm Kagami Hiiragi…"

"Please be gentle," quietly murmured Miyuki, playing with the tips of her kimono's sleeves. Kagami could feel her throat tightened up, she began to choke. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Don't…don't say something like that!"

"But I'm sure you at least think of me in such a way," replied Miyuki. "After our wedding, surely you…"

"Stop blushing! Don't talk about something like that. We…uh…won't do that for a long time okay? Here, just enjoy yourself. Try this shrimp, it's really good."

"Oh…thank you."

"I said stop blushing!"

"Where's my plate?" Konata asked, plopping between the two. Kagami instinctively grabbed onto her blade's hilt, pulling it back as her memory poured in. "Who's this?" asked Miyuki. Konata didn't care to introduce herself, simply waiting for someone to feed her. _"I guess I'll come up with the lie…"_ Kagami thought to herself. "This is my one and only servant, Konata. She defends me and does all the horrible tasks I wish of her."

"Yeah, like sometimes Kagami enjoys having me cut off her hair," Konata added.

"Konata!"

"Trying to turn the tables on me and make me your slave huh?" Konata whispered. "Don't worry; I think I'll like you with short hair too. It might be really cute on you."

Sliding a plate gleaming with food before Konata, Miyuki excitedly sat next to her. "Please Konata, tell me all about Kagami."

"Oh, you want to hear about her huh? I can tell ya all sorts of things. Hair styles, morning rituals, even…fetishes."

"I don't care!" Kagami growled, pressing the tip of her blade against Konata's neck. "I'll kill you!" Konata tried to swallow but she feared it might cut her. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding," Konata resigned. "Miyuki, it'll be more fun to learn about Kagami as you two get to know each other. Besides, I'm starving!"

"You're right Konata. I guess I already know by now that Kagami is a genius." The two put their chopsticks down, staring at Miyuki. How did she figure that? How could anybody? "Oh, well, it's because I remember seeing Kagami fight you in the tournament. Clearly she rigged it so her own servant would lose to her and guarantee her victory. And to command the Ahoge of the East? She must be powerful."

"_The lies keep building up…"_ Kagami could only eat the great food she was sure to never taste again. Somehow, some way Miyuki would learn about her agreement to Konata and surely a mother like Mrs. Takara who would gamble her daughter's hand in marriage would also kill someone over something like that. "Anyway, tonight we celebrate!" Konata cheered. "To marriages and happiness!"

"Yes, to marriage and happiness!" Miyuki sang, drinking away with Konata. "Oh my…this tea tastes funny. I feel…dizzy."

Konata grinned fiercely, watching Miyuki swirl about the seat. "You switched her tea with sake?!" Kagami fussed. "What are you going to do, violate her?!"

"No, don't be silly. I just want some of her food. She has plenty to share. I'm the Ahoge of the East, my speed is unbeatable. Oh…Kagami."

"What is it you little sneak?"

"Please don't point a sword at me like that unless you mean it. That's something only enemies should do. Someone could get hurt."

"What? Why are you sounding so serious all of…wait." Kagami looked downward at the table. A bolt coursed through her body. Her plate was covered with strands of purple hair. "M-my hair…I didn't cut it did I? When did…" Something, something inside told her it was the small, blue girl beside her. Shrimp and crab meat hung from Konata's mouth as she tried to mumble something. Enough came out for Kagami to translate, enough to make her realize who she was truly dealing with. "I told you my speed is unbeatable."

"_Was she attacking me before I even realized it?"_

* * *

"Here's your room for now," Mrs. Takara revealed, guiding Kagami and Konata to a large guest room. It came with a large closet, comfortable, rich textured futon and a case for perfumes, candies and drinks. A flowery aroma danced along the air, making it easier to breathe. Konata made herself at home and opened the cabinet, packing the candy away into a small sack. "One of my servants will bring a futon for Konata."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Konata humbly bowed, grabbing onto any candy that nearly fell out of her robe. The Takaras waved them good night and headed down the hallway to their own chambers. For now Konata's current identity as Kagami's servant was secure. Closing the door, Kagami turned to Konata, a deep seated glare burning across her face. "Don't act so kind," Kagami said. She lied down in the futon, only feeling safe there.

"Why are you upset? Is it because of the hair thing?"

"Of course! You tried to attack me! I wasn't going to really cut you!" Kagami fussed. She nearly bolted for her blade again, leaving it next to the bed. Konata rubbed the back of her head, walking next to the futon beside Kagami. "I'm sorry. It was reflex of mine," she explained. Tucked away, she rolled over, showing her back to Kagami.

"What kind of reflex is that?! How can I trust you when you go off doing that?"

No answer. Kagami looked down at her fiancé, tempted to beat her in the head or pull off that ahoge. "Well, answer me!"

"It's from the wars. My reflexes I mean. Sorry. I'll try to keep them under control." Those words alone made the air feel lifeless. There was nothing to say against that. Kagami couldn't possibly argue with that at all. Konata's personality had thrown her off at first but she was in the wars. She even became famous for killing, it was stupid to have asked.

"I'm…sorry."

"It's okay Kagamin!" Konata loudly cheered, rising from the covers. She instantly wrapped her arms around Kagami, pushing her down onto the floor. Her fingers began to travel about her victim's chest. A heavy breath could be felt on her neck. "K-Konata!! Cut it out!"

"You're so cute when you're apologetic! Apologize again! It'll make me so happy!"

"Quit it! I need to get my sleep!"

"Okay, okay. Release. See ya in the morning, my honey," Konata peacefully grinned. She sunk back into the covers with satisfaction written on her lips. Kagami truly was turning out to be a thrill ride for her. "And if you don't wake up before I do," Konata started. "Perhaps I'll wake you up just like this."

"Crap! I better sleep now!" Kagami told herself, unaware of the severity of such a statement. Unfortunately the fear that Konata might grope her kept her wide awake. It wasn't until she heard the quiet peeps of the girl next to her did she find comfort to drift away into the night. Her first day in Edo got her stuck in a love triangle, one involving one of the most powerful samurais in Japan. There was a risk she would be killed by the Daimyo if her lie was caught and Tsukasa was lost from her protection somewhere in Japan. At least she could enjoy this royal treatment tonight. Konata couldn't recall the last time she slept in such a place either, or at least with another person beside her.

Following the return of servants to their quarters, the Takara residence fell silent, the clouds passing by the moon over the whispering city. Kagami managed to remain touch-free but Konata quickly became occupied. "Mom…" Konata muttered, tossing in the blankets. "Mommy…Kuroi-sensei…Ku-Kuroi…"

"Mommy!" she yelped, rising from the floor in sweat. "Where are you? I heard you."

Getting up, she snuck out of the room, slightly warmed from the lanterns hanging in the dimmed halls. She ran until a chill went through her robes. Searching near the front door of the manor, she explored the gardens, finding no one. Perhaps they were at the pond. Running barefoot, keeping a tight grasp on her clothes, she didn't stop until the pond was before her eyes. It was empty. "Anyone?"

Another sparking chill breezed by, causing Konata to retreat further in her robes. "My bad then…again."

"What are you doing late at night?" Kagami yawned, rubbing her eyes as she walked up to the shivering girl. The light from her lantern danced in Konata's emerald, shaken eyes. Kagami's blurred vision made it impossible for her to recognize the look of fear and disappointment. "Nothing much..." The samurai walked back to the porch with Kagami by her side. "I thought I heard something. Must have been me going all crazy and stuff."

"Let's just go back to bed okay?"

"Sure. Got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

The afternoon was surprisingly quiet and seeming unoccupied with first glance. The occasional servant walking by would interrupt the bird chirps and splashing water in the garden. Following the two pink haired women around the family grounds, Kagami spent her morning and now early afternoon learning every fact she could about the Takara family. Konata peacefully mumbled away in bed, never waking up with Kagami who thought it better to leave her behind. The more interaction they had in front of Miyuki the greater chance their engagement would be revealed. "And this is Miyuki's study," Mrs. Takara explained, opening the door to the left. Kagami stepped inside after them, noting the hordes of books scattered across the room.

"Miyuki originally had a dresser for her books and scrolls…now she uses the floor and desks," Mrs. Takara said with a grunt in her voice. A nervous blush flashed on Miyuki.

"M-mother, you make it sound like there's something wrong with me."

"Don't worry, I like smart girls," Kagami said smiling.

"I guess there is nothing wrong," Mrs. Takara gleefully replied. "Onto the next room!"

A brown haired girl came running to the group, wearing modest clothing with a pen and scroll in her arms. "My lady, your meeting with Mr. Kashisota from Kyoto."

"Oh yes, come with me Miyuki," Mrs. Takara said. "Sorry Kagami, business affairs. We'll explain our assets and affliates later. Feel free to explore any part of our grounds as you wish."

"Thank you." Turning away, Kagami breathed in the fresh, relaxing air her second fiancé's household seemed to create. Even the air was better here! It felt like days since she was able to relax. Once she became well acquainted with Miyuki she could figure out a way to use their money and find Tsukasa. "Maybe I'll check out their garden."

Passing by the servants, she made sure to introduce herself to each one. Every response came with a name, smile and cheerful attitude. She had to admit, she was beginning to love this place. "Then again the only reason I'm here is because of Konata..."

"Yep! But aren't you glad?" Konata asked, walking up to her from behind. "You get to find your sister."

"Yeah but through lying and using people. No thanks to you. I feel bad about all of this."

"Come on, let's relax in the garden. It'll soothe your nerves."

"You leaving would soothe my nerves."

Konata walked ahead, remembering the path from last night. Not waiting for Kagami, she placed her sword gently onto the ground and crossed her legs. Kagami caught up, peeking at the girl who suddenly fell silent. Konata closed her eyes, letting the wind blow past her. Nervous, Kagami placed her sword down as well and joined in. Calming herself, she opened one eye, watching Konata finally showing a sense of serenity to her ways and a appreciation for something normal. Then again, how much could you see in one day? "Konata…about last night. I don't know if what I heard was right but…were you calling out for your mother? And your teacher? Did something happen to them?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm looking for them. I'm sure they're somewhere off having fun."

"Are you serious?"

"I really don't know…"

"Konata, what's-"

"HIIRAGI!!!!" A voice loudly cried out from the sky. The two jumped to their feet, gripping tightly onto their swords. Konata scanned the grounds, finding nothing. "On the roof," Kagami pointed. Konata shaded her eyes with one hand, noticing a shadowed figure on top of the roof. A second shadow appeared beside it. "I've been looking for you!"

Jumping down to the ground, the darkness cleared. A brunette, fanged girl wearing her blood red robe on her shoulders and a brown outfit underneath stood fiercely and confidently before them. "It's your lover!"

"Misao!" Kagami called out.

"Your lover?" Konata grunted. "Forget that. Kagami is mine now. See." Pulling Kagami downwards, she softly placed her wet lips against Kagami's. Her fingers kept the back of Kagami's head massaged and held well. "What the hell?!" Kagami fussed, freeing herself from the love prison. "What's wrong with you Konata?!"

"I'm your fiancé. It's only natural."

"I don't care. Warn me at least."

"You enjoyed it?"

"I-I didn't say that!!" Her face burned away, even in the sunlight. Misao watched in horror as the events unfolded before her. "She even acts all tsundere in front of you and everything…that's enough!" Misao declared, stomping her foot against the ground. Her blade hovered in the air, locked between her fingers.

"I will repair the horrors I have heard and seen today! I heard about your engagement to Miyuki Takara, is that true Kagami?"

"It's true Misao. Now go away."

"And…now you're also engaged to Konata?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Kagami…how could you?" Misao miserably asked. "I thought we were destined to be together forever. Just you and me ever since we met."

"You were the one who decided that! Not me!"

"Oh, so Misao the Fanged Warlord has nothing to do with you," Konata said with confidence. Slowly pulling out her sword, she grinned at her enemy. Misao, hearing the sound of steel sliding across a sheath, quickly took a step back. "The Ahoge of the East, haven't seen you since the wars," the fanged girl smirked.

"What do you want with my fiancé?"

"Kagami and I go way back Izumi. I met her during the wars."

"It's true," Kagami confessed. "She came over to my house and-"

"Wait! Kagami, let me tell the story," Misao pleaded. "Ayano!"

The second shadowed figure leapt from the roof, carrying two large sacks with her. Misao sheathed her blade, opening the bags with her black-clothed assistant. Konata observed the two, noticing the kunai and tiny pouches on Ayano's person. _"Misao's traveling with a ninja…"_

"Alrighty! We're ready!" Misao cheered. Walking up to the girls, she handed them small bags of sweets. "Please sit and have a good time."

"What the hell?" Kagami muttered, obeying Misao's orders. Ayano and Misao began setting up what seemed to be a puppet theater. In the bag were large dolls nearly half the size of people. Misao stuck her hand in the back of a doll resembling her; the fang was drawn with ink. Ayano prepared herself for her role as the Kagami doll. "Oh! A bunraku play!" Konata said. She couldn't help but applaud.

"That's right!" Misao boasted. "Once you see this play of Kagami and my background together, you'll give her back so I can rescue her endangered purity and rob it for myself!"

"My WHAT?!"

Konata's fingers returned to her blade. "You're after her sweet virgin blossom too?!"

"You're both perverts!!"

"Don't worry Kagami. Once we get married this play will be released worldwide and performed by troupes in every country so our love will be legend!" Misao excited declared.

"WHAT?!"

"That sure is epic," Konata noted.

"Excuse me," Ayano politely said. "Could you please lower the volume of your voice, the play is about to start."

"Whoops, sorry. You may continue," Konata said.

Misao cleared her throat, readying herself for an epic play of worldly proportions. "And so our story begins," she narrated. "In a humble countryside village when Japan was stricken with war! Samurais roamed freely and stood proudly as warriors for justice, fighting off their own brethrens corrupted by money and political influence. Truly the samurai were losing their way along with the country. Misao, soon to be named the Fanged Warlord went to battle for her motherland, hoping to return peace and majesty to the once sacred country of Japan!"

"What an ego…" Kagami moaned.

"This is fantastic!" Konata cheered. "And this is just the narration."

Misao continued, sweating and grunting as she moved her doll next to a small house. "I was wounded in battle, near the verge of death. Surely, that day would be my last. The mighty Misao collapsed, hurling towards the ground, prepared to die. I wished to find a lovely spot to spend my last breaths. A lake was only a stone's throw away so I crawled and dragged myself there. Finally making it, I collapsed. A lake was perfect for I was born next to a lake. All was proper. My heart ached, my wounds bled. Truly I would die right there. But, my final sight before giving in to the pain was a lovely, purpled hair maiden with pig tails. It was Kagami Hiiragi! Awaking in her room, I discovered my pain was dull and fading. I was covered in bandages. This maiden healed me, knowing I was a samurai by the blade at my side."

"Are you finally awake?" Ayano said, speaking in a light tone as she sat the Kagami doll next to the Misao doll's side. "I found you unconscious in front of our lake. I was feeding my koi fish."

"Leave me to die the great Misao would reply!" Misao passionately explained. "How could I take up resources from a pure, small, humble family that surely never spilled blood with tainted hands like I? Kagami wouldn't accept it! She told me to shut up and let my wounds recover! What spirit!"

Kagami groaned, listening to every word and remembering every moment as it was acted out. "It's annoying when someone just rejects your kindness like that…"

"Kagami innocently washed my body, no impure thoughts dwelled in her head, just the desire to heal and clean me! What innocence! She knew my identity! She could tell by the fang but still nursed me. Though rumors say Inari gave me this fanged tooth I was actually born with it. I asked Kagami what she thought of my supposedly accursed fang."

"I…I think it's cute," Ayano muttered.

"That tsundere behavior is a first sign of love right?" Misao asked, staring at the audience of two people. Konata nodded eagerly. "Yep! That is a good sign. And I like your taste in women."

"I like your taste in women too," Misao replied. "To pick Kagami as well is truly a sign of such superior taste."

"I suppose we are both excellent seekers of love and beauty."

"I couldn't agree more!" The two burst into mutual laughter, complimenting each other over and over- using Kagami as the foundation for this. She couldn't understand how two enemies would do such a thing. "Can we continue with the play already?"

"Yes! And so I went through months of harsh recovery with Kagami the maiden by my side who cheered me on and held me when I fell. At night we would sleep in the same room and I even saw her naked a few times!"

"Score!" Konata shouted out.

"I know right! Sometimes she thought I was still sleeping and it was safe!"

"Boy was she wrong, right?" Konata laughed. "I can't wait to do that!"

"Great minds think alike I suppose!" Horror melted into Kagami's body after the exchange of open lawlessness between two people she thought at least had some shred of human decency. "You two…"

"Anyway, my wound had reopened after I fell and I spent nearly half a year at the Hiiragi house. I helped with chores and fell deeper in love with Kagami than before. Her family liked me too and all was well. With my wound healed after half a year I departed from the wars, promising to repay her for all she had done, and I returned afterwards with fame and power under my belt. I proposed to Kagami outside her house and her family approved."

"What about Kagami?" Konata asked.

"She flat out rejected me! She said no and just shut the door in my face!"

"Kagami!"

"What? I should fall in love with whoever I choose," the tsundere defended. Misao dropped the doll and ran up to Kagami, kneeling before her beloved. "Kagami, after that, I moped around all day until you found me at the lake again. You told me I was a wonderful person!"

Yeah but I couldn't love you too!"

"How far do you plan to take this tsundereness?" Misao asked, lamenting in the corner with Ayano to rub her back in comfort. "I will win your heart Kagami, no matter what it takes."

"Well it'll take my defeat," Konata said, the tip of her sword shining brilliantly in the sunlight. Misao stood up, leaving her sword untouched. "Sorry Konata but I cannot. Not today. I will be back with my army of ronin and I'll show Kagami all my wealth and power! You can live a good life with me, I'll even stop being a warlord just for you. We can sing and dance and eat whatever we want. And the love making will be of the supreme quality!"

"Just shut up and leave!" Kagami fussed.

"I'll be back later Ahoge of the East," Misao smirked, jumping towards the roof with Ayano. As quickly as she came, she had left. Konata sheathed her sword, believing Misao was truly gone for now. "So…guess we have trouble."

"The world hates me…" Kagami cooed. "A love square. I'm in a love square, this is ridiculous. She'll come back later with her ronin army and kill you. I may not like you a lot but I don't want you dead. Besides, she won't stop pestering me if she knows where I live! We have to think of something! How can I look for Tsukasa and stay away from Misao?"

"A prewedding vacation?" Miyuki curiously asked, sitting across from Kagami and Konata in the meeting room. Mrs. Takara listened closely to Kagami's sudden proposal, liking it the more she heard about it. "Yeah…that's right. We travel to different cities across Japan and have the time of our lives getting to know each other better. We'll be safe with Konata as my bodyguard and with such excellent finances we can do whatever we want."

"Sound wonderful!" Mrs. Takara cheered. "We can leave whenever you want!"

"How about now?!"

"O-okay…but you'll have to bring one of my own bodyguards with you so I can rest assured that Miyuki will be safe."

"Agreed."

"Yui! You're going on a trip!"

"You called your lady?" Yui said, entering the room and instantly bowing in humility. Kagami felt her self slowly calming down, maybe this could work. Traveling across Japan in search of Tsukasa, avoiding Misao, dealing with Konata and all the while trying to think of a way to get out of this awkward love square she found herself in.

**Preview: What trouble Kagami has found herself in! The prewedding vacation starts immediately with the first stop to Saitama, the agricultural region of Japan ruled by numerous Daimyos. The sight of samurai now only keeping their swords for display reveals more about Japan's state of affairs to Kagami, realizing how little she knows compared to Konata. But who is it that they meet on their way? An enemy or possible ally? How does this oddly dressed person relate to Tsukasa and how can Konata convince Kagami she is a perfect choice for marriage?**


End file.
